disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Help:Twisting to make them evil
"Twisting to make them evil" refers to taking facts about a character and twisting or exaggerating them to make the character more evil than they actually are, or to make them evil when they aren't. Sometimes this will occur for movies and TV shows that have not been broadcast yet, with the details coming from a trailer, preview or commercial. Movie trailers/previews and commercials are designed to get people interested in watching the episode or going to the theater and buying a ticket. None of them will tell you the whole story. They won't say, "This is the main bad guy, this is his/her motivation and this is exactly what they do." Some movie trailers/previews are deliberately made with scenes that will not be in the movie. In the case of Spider-Man: Homecoming, director John Watts stated that the scene where Spider-Man and Iron Man are swooping through Queens was never going to be in the movie. It's whole purpose is to just be in the trailer. This page discusses twisting characters to be evil. The same concept applies for twisting characters to be heroic, where small details about good things they do (or might do) are magnified into heroic proportions or even deification. Prohibition on twisting characters Creating motivations and facts out of a movie trailer, preview or commercial is a form of and should be avoided. Taking such information and deliberately twisting the meanings and motivations to make a character appear more evil than they actually are is not speculation, especially when it occurs after the movie, TV episode or book has been released. It's false information because everyone has access to the same sources and can disprove the information. Editors that engage in false information are subject to being blocked, as defined in our block policy. Examples of characters that were twisted Mayor Lionheart An example of how a character was twisted into being evil occurred with Mayor Leodore Lionheart from Zootopia on the Antagonists Wiki. A month before the movie premiered, he was described as follows. His actual behavior is shown next to it. When the movie was released on March 4, 2016, the items in the left column were confirmed as twisting Lionheart into being evil and the items in the right column were his real actions and motivations. Mayor Lionheart was trying to deal with a crisis created by the assistant mayor in an attempt to depose him. Since he didn't know what was happening to cause carnivores to become savage, he had them captured and secured in an old hospital until the cause could be discovered and they could be cured. He realized that as a carnivore himself, once the news got out, he would be under further pressure and scrutiny. In an interview at the jail by a reporter, Lionheart stated, "Did I falsely imprison those animals? Well, yes, yes I did. It was a classic 'doing-the-wrong-thing-for-the-right-reason' kind of a deal." Later, at the end of the movie, he is shown in his cell, reading a magazine and talking with someone to his right. If he had actually been as described three weeks prior to the release of the movie (the left-hand column), he definitely would not have calmly accepted imprisonment. As proven by the release of the movie, the statements about him were not just false information, but were a deliberate attempt to twist him into being more evil than he actually was. Cujo Cujo is a dog in a story by Stephen King that contracts rabies and then attacks humans. In mid-May 2016, about thee dozen categories were added to the page that were wrong. A message was left for that person . Given the user's past edits that also included wrong categories, this was likely a deliberate attempt to twist Cujo into being more evil than he was rather than not understanding what those categories meant. The user continued to deliberately add wrong categories. After several warnings and shorter blocks, they were permanently blocked. Kim Possible Kim Possible is the main character in the cartoon that bears her name. She is a cheerleader in high school that volunteers to go on missions to prevent villains from achieving their plans. Love Robin wrote a blog on the Villains Wiki titled "Kim Possible…Villain" that demonstrates how even someone who is the hero of a series can be twisted into being made to look like a villain. Category:Help